One Hundred Stories of Seiner
by My Soliloquy
Summary: One hundred drabbles, one hundred prompts, one hundred percent Seiner. /\ 100 - They had each other, and that was enough. /\
1. Beginnings, k

**001. Beginnings.**

Beginnings are peculiar things. It is hard to say where one thing begins and another ends, truly. Can a beginning be the beginning of romance? Beginning of friendship, companionship or rivalry? The beginning of every moment spent with someone?

Beginnings truly are peculiar things.

~.x.~

Hayner and Seifer had been rivals for a long, long time. So long, in fact, that it's hard to remember what started it all. It may have been a push on the playground, a smash of a sandcastle or a nasty word teased at one another. All that they knew was that it had caused their rivalry to start, all the years of fighting, Struggling, insulting and foul play.

It began a rivalry so famous that it would still be known several years after they graduated high school.

It was the beginning – the beginning, but of what was up to the hands of Fate herself.


	2. Middles, k

**002. Middles.**

Middle; a place where little is going on, and yet so much. It is not the beginning, nor the end. It is the transgression between the two and, whilst most wanted their transgressions to be smooth from beginning to end, the two 'rivals' had a very hard time to keep things smooth.

The middle of Seifer and Hayner's peculiar relationship is an uneasy friendship. Uneasy because, although when happy they were fast friends, they were prone to large bouts of arguments over the simplest of things, such as where to 'hang'.

Hayner would always, _always_ insist on the Usual Spot, despite the rise in numbers, as it was a place of friendship that had been there, made by the original group of four, for years.

Seifer would argue that the sandlot was far more practical, due to the fact there was now eight of them and it was severely uncomfortable in the stifling heat.

The others would roll their eyes at the arguments, both Olette and Fuu sharing a knowing look. They knew that this was certainly not the end for the arrogant blond duo.


	3. Ends, k plus

**003. Ends.**

Every story must come to an end, every fight to its climax, every race to its finish. The story of Seifer and Hayner is no different, although the 'end' to their story is not the end at all, but, in fact, just the beginning.

~.x.~

It seemed that only two females of the gang had finally had enough with their respected 'leaders' ignoring what they were saying and burying themselves in denial. They had been plotting for days for a plan good enough to make the duo realise they were not alone with their affections. Finally, after much debate, they decided on the simple idea of deceit.

Monday morning, another school day for the student population of Twilight Town High, both Hayner and Seifer opened up their lockers to find a single handwritten note.

'_I love you.'_

Of course, they were signed by the 'other', written quite perfectly in 'their' handwriting. Fuu was quite skilled in that department, strangely.

And, as they were such intelligent individuals, both males fell for the trick.

There was a lot of confusion afterwards as to why the other had received a note they hadn't written, but it cleared up in the end.

The only thing important is that their 'rivalry' had ended, and the rest of their lives was about to begin.


	4. Insides, k plus

**004. Insides.**

Hayner wasn't a fighter – not for real. He was a struggler, yes, and a good one at that, not too bad with his hand-to-hand brawling either, but he wasn't a fighter. So, when he was trapped in an alley with five men all twice his size and skill, it was quite obvious he wasn't going to win.

That was, of course, until his boyfriend, very (in)famous thug Seifer Almasy, arrived. Needless to say, the battle was quickly finished, not a scratch on the slighter boy's skin. Seifer stood by the 'leader' of the five, a man no older than himself, pinning the taller man to the wall.

"Tell your _leader_," Seifer all but spat the word, as if it were a vile poison in his mouth. "That if he even fucking thinks – _thinks_ – about harming _my_ Hayner again, I will hunt him down and rip his fucking insides _out_!" He growled, before releasing his pin on the man, tossing him out the alleyway with vigour. He glared at the male's retreating form until it was completely out of sight, then turning to the other. A small smirk was settled upon the slighter's lips.

"_My _Hayner?" He teased, conveniently out of arm's reach in case a punch was directed at him, and not his unconscious 'captors'. A grin came to the thug's face at this, an amused twinkle that only Hayner would see lighting his eyes.

"Yeah, well," He replied, quickly coming within arm's reach and scooping up the younger. "I'm fuckin' possessive of what's mine."


	5. Outsides, k plus

**005. Outsides.**

Insides and outsides were very different. Inside of you, that was who you really were. Outside of you, that was what you looked like. Outside was superficial.

So why, when Seifer looked into the mirror, occasionally catching his own reflection, would a shock of cold fear go through him? His scar, marring his face – an ugly mark for an ugly soul, right?

If your looks were only skin-deep, then why did the marring of his face – next to everyone else's flawless profile – seem so important?

_'Maybe,'_ a conspiratorial little voice inside him whispered, _'This is all Hayner's fault?'_

**_"Don't fucking start on me, bastard! You're probably as ugly and scarred on the inside as you are on the outside!"_**


	6. Hours, k

**006. Hours.**

It had only been three hours since Hayner had seen Seifer – the four o'clock had Struggle practice on after school and the non-official extended matches in the sandlot – yet, it felt as if he hadn't seen the taller blond in millennia. It was stupid, pining after the elder like some love-sick chick.

'_Why did I have to go fall for the one person it would seem suspicious to spend time with?'_ Hayner inwardly complained, before rolling over on his bed and resolving to bury his head in his pillows. Maybe he could smother himself and miss the rest of the night, and the rest of the wait to see the thug again.


	7. Days, k plus

**007. Days.**

Ten days. Ten whole days. Ten days, _exactly_. Two hundred and forty hours.

Hayner had gone to Hollow Bastion to visit some relatives over the summer and Seifer was on his last nerve without the younger man. Three months ago, he could have gone ten days without seeing Hayner and be _ecstatic_ with his luck.

Now he just wanted the torture to end. He wanted–

"_The 491 from Hollow Bastion arriving. Please allow those getting off the train the leave first before attempting to get on. Please mind the gap._" The overhead voice, a female sounding incredibly bored, stated as the doors from the newly-arrived 491 opened. Seifer, being the ever-impatient man he was, pushed through the crowd accumulating to get to the younger male.

"Seifer?" A voice from behind him called, causing him to turn around almost instantly, coming face-to-face (well, chest-to-face, Hayner still wasn't very tall) with the male. A grin quickly slid its way onto the younger blond's face as he taunted, "Miss me?" Seifer's only reply to that was to crush his lips against the other's, effectively shutting him up and suffocating him.

"Yeah," The taller admitted after pulling away for much needed oxygen. "A lot."


	8. Weeks, t

**008. Weeks.**

It had already been a few weeks since Hayner had moved in with Seifer – the elder lived in a small apartment close to the beach – and still, neither was used to sharing the living space. Seifer was a neat freak, strangely enough, and absolutely **hated** it when Hayner left things all over the floor. Hayner, having been a slob all his life and letting his mother clean up after him, wasn't used to cleaning up after himself. This, inevitably, led to a lot of fights.

~.x.~

It had been a long, long day for Seifer, having gotten up at six for the early shift and then having to stay back _five hours_ because some idiot didn't show up to train the newbie (and of course Seifer had to train him because the kid was just so _friendly_ and _nice_ and _bouncy_ – everything Seifer **despised**). This, naturally, meant he just wanted to go home, eat some food and sleep, kissing and/or cuddling with Hayner at random times allowed.

So, as nature truly intended, he didn't get what he want. He went home, tripped over a filthy shirt lying on the floor, stumbled into the kitchen with his mouth open to start complaining and... was stunned into silence.

"Oh, hey Sei!" Hayner grinned, sitting cross-legged on a kitchen counter in a kitchen that was _clean_. As in, **not** dirty. It was the second most magical thing he had ever seen (the first being Hayner's smile, of course). The younger, seeing his boyfriend's confused face, allowed his expression to become sheepish. "You were late, and I was bored. And you were constantly complaining about the state of this, so..." He trailed off, seeing the small smile on the other's face.

"Bored?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes alighting with mischief and the smile turning to a smirk. Taking a few strides towards his surprised lover, he pulled at the (almost!) man's wrist until they were flush against each other. "I think I can cure that..."

Of course, Hayner soon learnt that being with a neat freak wasn't _that_ bad.


	9. Months, t

**009. Months.**

Hayner's eye twitched violently, showing he was on his very last nerve. Growling, he ran his hands through his already dishevelled hair.

"Roxas..." He whispered, warning the other boy of his extremely low patience. Roxas, however, didn't seem to take any notice and merely continued crossing his arms. There was a long tense silence, none of the four – Hayner, Roxas, Pence and Olette – wishing to break it. Someone had to, though, and it seemed to be Hayner's last nerve snapping that broke the atmosphere. "Ten months, Roxas. Ten _motherfucking_ months I've been with Seifer!" It was easy to see Hayner was on the verge of ripping out every hair in his head from irritation. "Fucking **hell** Roxas! Olette," he gestured wildly at the girl, "could've conceived, given birth and started raising a brat in the time it's taken you to get here, _and you still don't trust him_!" Roxas seemed to snap at this point, too.

"Hayner, he was my – no, **our** – worst enemy for way, way over a decade, a decade and a half, even, and you expect me to trust him not to hurt you just because you've been together less than a year?" He spat, his arms flying out to the side in fury. Something ignited behind Hayner's eyes as the words were spoken, and he growled, bunching his hands into fists.

"Even though he's a fucking pyromaniac, I accepted Axel because I _knew_ you wanted me to! I accepted him within three days!" He shouted, causing Olette and Pence to glance at each other and wince. This could escalate very, very quickly if they weren't careful.

"Axel isn't dangerous!" The shorter blond spat.

"Yes he fucking is! What if he burns your house down with his stupid flames he loves so much?" Hayner retorted, causing Roxas to flinch at the words. They all knew it was a possibility – Axel wasn't the sanest guy in the world – but, by mutual agreement, nobody spoke of it. Until now. Hayner even looked slightly apologetic as Roxas lowered his head. This would probably be the end of their friendship.

"Fine," Roxas whispered, barely audible. The three others in the room looked at him, Hayner's mind (and heart) racing at the many, many different meanings that word held. Before his thoughts could get very far, though, Roxas raised his head, face set in a determined expression. It slowly faded into smirk as he spoke again. "But if he does one thing – and I mean _one_ thing – I will personally kick his ass to the moon."

Hayner grinned, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time.


	10. Years, k

**010. Years.**

Hayner must've been four years old when he first met Seifer. He was just walking around the mall, his parents having told him to stay in one place (and he didn't), when he bumped into a six-year-old boy. Now, to Hayner, six years old was _old_. The other was bigger and stronger and cooler and... and... and a bunch more things that Hayner couldn't quite think of, being so young. The older boy looked down – Hayner was rather small for his age, and the other was tall – at Hayner, his blue (so _blue_) eyes piercing him. The smaller boy was pushed out the way the next moment, the blue-eyed child calling loudly for his mother.

When Hayner next saw those eyes – kindergarden, on the face of a second grader – they were still as pretty as they were in the mall. It's a pity they were glaring, though.


	11. Red, k plus

**011. Red.**

Red. Hayner had come to hate that colour, over the years. Red was the colour of blood, the colour of anger, the colour of danger and, more importantly than all the rest, the colour of love.

Love. Every time Hayner heard (or even thought) that word, his heart tugged painfully at its restraints. Love – the one thing he wanted from one person, and it was probably the only thing he'd never get. He'd get fights and bruises, insults and scowls. He might get a shaky friendship, a compliment or two, but never, ever love.

And even though the ruby red rose he found in his locker on February 14th had **no** chance of being once held by the almighty Seifer Almasy, his hate for red wilted slightly as he held the flower, blushing at Olette's 'happy-for-you' squeals.

Just down the hall, Seifer glanced at the scene and shook his head, walking away whilst attempting to hide a smug (and slightly ecstatic) smirk.


	12. Orange, k plus

**012. Orange.**

Twilight Town was famous for the fact that it was always either sunset or sunrise, casting a mesmerising orange glow across the sky at all times. Few people knew the reasons for this natural phenomenon, but it made Twilight Town a popular for honeymooners and the general romantics of the worlds.

Having lived in Twilight Town his whole life, Seifer was less-then-involved with the sunset he was supposedly watching, much more interested in watching – out of the corner of his eyes – the way the sun's glow caused Hayner's earthy eyes to spark with a fire that was only figurative most of the time.

The sight was far, far more beautiful than any sunset in Seifer's (biased) opinion.


	13. Yellow, k plus

**013. Yellow.**

There were very few things that could cause Hayner and Seifer to argue, nowadays. There might be sarcastic comments every once in a while, a softened insult thrown here and there, a quick scuffle over whose turn it was to cook, but very rarely an argument.

In fact, there was only one thing that could guarantee an argument. This was, of course, who got to participate in their favourite sport of all time, Struggling.

They could both do it, because it was obvious they would both make it to the finals. And neither was willing to beat the other around, though only because they would get punished if they won – Seifer would have to sleep on the couch, Hayner would have to cook and clean – as they were both prideful. Very prideful.

Still, arguments arose who got to play. Usually these arguments would turn physical, but perhaps more rolling around on the floor then punches and kicks. These fights turned into silence and brooding, and the silence would turn into kissing away the bruises... and more. Much more.

Soon, all thoughts of Struggling with its blue padded bats and little yellow balls were forgotten.


	14. Green, t

**014. Green.**

Seifer wasn't very emotional. He was like most guys, locking away his feelings in a tiny little chest in a dark corner of his brain. He didn't do emotions, simple as.

So when he saw Hayner – little Chickenwuss Hayner, his archrival – flirting with some boy with silver hair as they walked through the sandlot, it was strange to realise that the green monster had raised her foul head as he watched the duo.

Instead of a witty faggot insult coming to mind, his fingers twitched as he imagined ripping Hayner away from that weirdo (and so what if he didn't know the other guy? He was obviously weird. He had silver hair.) and making sure that–

He forced himself to stop thinking along those lines and turned his head to the side, ignoring the wave of jealousy that coursed through him when the silver-haired boy managed to make his Hayner laugh.

'My_ Hayner? Since when did that happen?'_ Another laugh from Hayner and Seifer had to grip the bench to stop himself jumping up. '_Oh shit.'_

Well, this was a surprise.


	15. Blue, k plus

**015. Blue.**

Hayner would never admit it to anyone – he barely admitted to himself – but Seifer had the most gorgeous face to grace this Earth.

The way a curl or two of his golden locks would escape the beanie when he was fighting an unusually difficult battle, the way the angles of his face made him _that_ much more god-like, the way the scar across his brow, one that would mar anyone else's face, just accentuated his amazing looks; it would always add up to one thing. The man was _gorgeous_.

But nothing – _nothing_ – would ever, ever compare to his eyes. _Oh god, his eyes._ His blue, blue eyes. The way the they pierced you, seemingly looking deep into your soul and learning every one of you secrets–

"Mister Dintch, would you like to answer the equation on the board?" Hayner's head snapped up from the thought fest he was having to see the very complex-looking equation looming down at him from the board. There were a few snickers from around the room, and Hayner groaned, loudly.


	16. Purple, k plus

**016. Purple.**

Going to the beach with the gang had always been a summer tradition. A tradition that changed gradually, but a tradition none the less. The first year that Olette and Pence got together was an awkward one, but Hayner had no qualms about declaring about going to the beach. The only difference was that Olette and Pence sunbathed on the sand a little bit closer than last year.

The next year, Axel was invited. Hayner's eye had twitched violently when he saw the redhead turn up, though he didn't say anything, instantly accepting Roxas' silent apology. Didn't mean he forgave Axel though, and that was proved when the pyro was pushed face first into the saltwater.

When Hayner and Seifer got together, midspring-ish, the whole gang knew it would only be a couple months until the elder blond joined them for their summer tradition. The start of a better tradition, in Hayner's opinion. Where, instead of him falling asleep on the train with purple ingrained on his brain (due to staring at the walls in a failed attempt to ignore the romance all around him), well – who knew?

It was about time anyways. He was starting to get sick of the damn colour.


	17. Brown, k plus

Prequel to **014. Green.**

[][][][][]

**017. Brown.**

Hayner was getting sick of pining after Seifer. Pence and Olette were getting sick of Hayner pining after Seifer. Roxas was too busy pining after Axel to notice. Thankfully, before anyone could snap due to all this tension, Pence had come up with a plan.

"You see, my cousin and his, erm, friend are coming over next week. My cousin's gay and has been trying to get his friend's attention for a while now. So if you two pair together for a day or so, you can both get who you want jealous, or see you don't have a chance with them." Hayner could have kissed Pence for his ideas if it weren't for the fact the whole thing would have been very, very awkward. The plan was ingenious and Pence's cousin, Riku, had happily agreed.

~.x.~

Phase A of the plan had been a huge success. Riku and Hayner had met, and had instantly started up the plan. It was fun, flirting with Riku, especially since it soon became a friendly competition for who could put the most innuendos in one sentence. Sora, Riku's brunette 'friend', had been very, _very_ jealous that Riku's attention had been stolen away. Hayner could understand why the silver-haired boy was smitten – Sora had cinnamon brown hair and impossibly blue eyes. Not exactly Hayner's type, but still. He was very handsome, in an innocent way.

~.x.~

Phase B of the plan, Hayner's turn, was an even better success on both parts. Managing to break away from the main group, the other three plus Axel and Sora, the two walked leisurely down to the sandlot, listening to Sora's fading complaints all the way. Riku wore a grin almost too big for his face, not easing Hayner's nervousness in the slightest. He was about to find out if Seifer had any feelings for him, he had a right to be nervous.

The sandlot was missing both Fuu and Rai, but judging by the impatient look on Seifer's face, they were soon to arrive. Forcing himself to relax, he put on a huge smile and began flirting subtly with his companion, Riku responding quickly and with many innuendos. One of these, mixed in with one of _the_ lamest pickup lines Hayner had ever heard, made him laugh loudly, the almost-giggles bubbling out of his throat at their own accord.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seifer scowling deeply at the two of them, holding onto the table. Something fluttered in Hayner's stomach.

Hope.

(Or Olette's 'sandwich surprise' might've had a really, _really_ nasty surprise.)


	18. Black, t

**018. Black.**

I was going to kill him. Seriously.

The stupid bastard had stolen Hayner away. _My_ Hayner.

It wasn't even a fucking **contest** anymore. He was wiping the floor with me. It was pitiful.

The way he would glance at me with his beady little eyes, filled with a smug look of victory as Hayner would coo and coddle over him was almost too much to bear. The _bastard_ knew Hayner was mine, but it was almost as if I didn't exist anymore.

So I had devised a plan. I was going to **kill** him. I–

"You know this is pathetic, right?" Hayner asked, looking at me as I maintained a glaring contest with my new archrival. I didn't spare him a glance as I continued a contest, causing him to sigh and walk over to him (_"Squall," Hayner nagged_,_ giving me a glare, "His name is Squall."_). He glanced between Squall and I, rolling his eyes before picking the bastard up. "You're fighting with a rat," he sighed, shaking his head. I scowled at my enemy as he smirked at me from his perch.

"He's evil," I spat, standing up from the couch and walking over to Hayner, bending down so I was eye-to-eye with the Fancy rat, whispering, "I'm going to kill you." Squall leaned forward in a mocking motion, but was quickly snatched away from my view by the very thing we were fighting over.

"Seifer!" He snarled, holding the rat in a protective stance. "Do _not_ threaten my rat!" Said pet squirmed his way from Hayner's grasp, climbing all over _my_ boyfriend to reach his shoulder. Hayner glared at me one more time before saying, "Until you can get over this one-sided feud, there is **no** sex. End of."

Squall positively _cackled_ and I had half a mind to shove him back into the little black mouse hole – rat hole, _whatever_ – he had come from and nail the fucking thing up.

He was going down.


	19. White, k

**019. White.**

Hayner was in the hospital. The doctors had said it was a simple fainting attack, but Hayner had a history of them, so it was important to keep him there long enough to do testing.

Seifer was deathly afraid of hospitals. He always had been, always would be, and so when the original gang – Roxas, Olette and Pence – bailed into the waiting room, the last thing they expected to see was Seifer sitting there, his normally tan skin as pale as the white walls around him.


	20. Colourless, t

**020. Colourless.**

It was raining the day his aunt was cremated. The raindrops pounded down on the top of the crematorium, drowning out the speaker's words. He didn't care.

His aunt was like his mother – his second mother, the one who looks after you most. His mother was far too busy working all day to do anything about a child (teen, adult, it was always the same), so she sent him to her husband's sister, not wanting to stay home alone after school.

She was funny, she was witty and sometimes she was downright crude, but she was who she was and who she was was amazing. He grew to both love and respect her, his cousins soon becoming his sort-of-not-quite siblings.

She was one of the few who stood up for him when he came out to his family. He had feared the distain of his parents, so he had put it off until he was an adult. It was a good choice, because, as expected, his parents didn't want anything to do with him after he told them. _She_, however, laughed and teased him, saying how he might as well become a girl because it was obvious he wasn't the 'man' of the relationship.

And then she died. It was cancer, secondary. They had all thought she was going to get better and then... it came back. With vengeance.

Tears cascaded down his face, the comforting arm around his shoulders doing nothing to stop the torrent quite possibly fiercer than the colourless drops falling from the sky. Sob by heart wrenching sob tore from his throat and he buried his head into his boyfriend's chest, all thoughts of his family's detest (his mother having clearly glared at him as he entered the building) erased from his mind as the same thing repeated in his head.

_She'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgone._


	21. Friends, k plus

**021. Friends.**

Having Chi- Hayner for a friend wasn't so bad, I guess.

We didn't have much of a choice – well, I didn't. Fuu promised me extreme pain if I didn't _try_ to make this work, due to her close friendship with Olette. Rai and Pence were friends, which was weird, except both had an affinity for videogames, so I guess not. And Vivi looked up to Axel (now a member of Ch- Hayner's group) as much as… well, as much as he _physically_ had to look up to Axel.

And I sort of wanted to befriend him.

Don't get me wrong, he's still an annoying bastard and I'm not going soft or anything, but sometimes the normal group got boring, y'know?

Shit, I sound like Rai.

But it's true. I knew all of Rai's struggle moves like the back of my hand, and Fuu's limited talking only made for good conversation for a couple of minutes. Vivi was piss annoying, though.

So being friends with Hayner wouldn't be _too_ bad.

(And fuck what Fuu thinks. I do _not_ have a crush on the bastard.)


	22. Enemies, k

**022. Enemies.**

Seifer and Hayner were enemies. This was widely known throughout Twilight Town and its high school.

What wasn't widely known was that they weren't 'normal' enemies.

It wasn't about hate, it never had been. It was a competition to see who could piss the other off more


	23. Lovers, t

**023. Lovers.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Seifer had come into school today, smugness radiating from him (literally) and with this stupid smug grin on his face.

Hayner wasn't anywhere to be seen.

My first thought was _'He killed Hayner, that bastard!'_ then accompanied by _'I'm going to fucking __**kill**__ him'_.

It was only after Olette, who had seen my fury, patiently reminded me that Hayner and Seifer were boyfriends and Hayner wouldn't want to see him dead, that I had calmed down.

"They're not boyfriends anymore," Axel sung, a grin on his face as he looked at Olette and I, interupting our conversation. Knowing he had us confused, he leant in and, in a low whisper, said, "They're **lovers**."

There was a pause.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING **KILL** YOU, SEIFER!"


	24. Family, k plus

**024. Family.**

Family. Being only (_only_) twenty-five, Seifer still thought that the word meant his parents, Hayner (his long-term 'partner', gay marriages not having been legalised yet), their two rats, Squall and Cloud, and their cat, Seifer 2.

When Olette gave birth to her first child, however, and Hayner dragged him round to the happy couple's house (Olette and Pence), two days after Olette was allowed to go home, he saw the silent longing in his love's eyes as he watched over the tiny girl.

The older blond had a sinking feeling that their little 'family' was going to grow larger – and not just Hayner buying another pet.

Looking into Hayner's eyes again, though, he smiled a little. He never said it was a bad idea.

(He would never, ever admit that out loud, however.)


	25. Strangers, t

**025. Strangers.**

It felt as if his world was collapsing. Collapsing and crumbling all around him.

He lay on his bed – their_ bed, it was their bed _– as he sobbed, his breaths deep as his whole body shuddered in depression. He felt the bed beneath him shake, he felt the pillow he clutched tightly begin to seep under the weight of his tears and he felt the deep, clawing pain within himself.

It wasn't fair. _Life_ wasn't fair.

Hayner had been caught in a car accident.

He had been driving to the restaurant where they were going to spend the night of their third anniversary. Seifer would've picked him up – _oh God how he wished he had picked him up_ – but Hayner had forced him to go alone. He had a 'surprise' for the elder blond. Only two miles away from his destination, he was slammed into by a drink-driver. The other driver was killed instantly, but Hayner was thrown through the windshield because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

He hadn't wanted to crease his suit.

Even through all of this, he had remained relatively unharmed. He had been thrown onto grass instead of tarmac, meaning the worst injuries he had gained were bruises and slightly-deeper-than-superficial cuts. Still he was rushed off to hospital, and Seifer followed him. To the one place on the Earth that could truly, utterly terrify him. He waited for three hours and a bit more until Hayner woke up.

The usually dancing brown eyes were dull and looked upon Seifer with confusion and slight disgust due to their held hands. It wasn't Hayner's gaze. It was the gaze of a stranger.

Permanent amnesia. Anterograde and retrograde. Hayner couldn't remember anything from before the accident and probably wouldn't be able to remember anything after, either. He had no memories and was unable to form new ones.

His Hayner was dead and was never coming back.


	26. Teammates, k

**026. Teammates.**

Struggle was one of the most popular sports in Twilight Town, if not _the_ most popular. Because of it's popularity, the principal of the high school decided that a Struggle team was way overdue.

~.x.~

"Dude, this is _awesome_!" Hayner whooped, throwing the sheet of paper in his hands to the air. His face sported a wide grin as he high-fived Roxas, the other blond just as stoked as him. Olette rolled her eyes at their actions, sighing,

"Grow up you two," she put her hands on her hips before adding, "You're acting like five-year-olds." Hayner and Roxas both rolled their eyes at her, mimicking her earlier actions. Hayner stuck his tongue out mockingly, opening his mouth to say what was probably a 'witty retort'. Fortunately, Pence beat him to speaking.

"You realise that Seifer and Rai will both tryout as well, right?" He asked, stopping both blonds in their tacks. Hayner's face fell faster than a piano out of a window. Olette grinned.

"And they'll more than likely make it on the team, too!" She laughed as Hayner pout-glared at her. "And you guys'll be team mates!" She finished in a sing-song voice, causing Hayner to smack his forehead against the nearest wall.

"This is gonna be Hell."


	27. Parents, k plus

**027. Parents.**

Hayner liked to compare his friends to their parents. It was a little pastime that had grown from the fact that parents and children were usually very alike in many ways.

Olette lived with her mother most of the time, only visiting her father on holidays. Rinoa Heartily was a beautiful woman, very kind and very patient. When her patience did snap, however, she had a temper as fierce as any lion or tiger. She and Olette was probably the most similar people Hayner had ever met – and he'd seen Sora and Roxas stand next to each other.

Speaking of Roxas, his parents were busybodies. They were smart, busy and just a little haughty, but if you pulled out a game in the house, damn were they competitive. Like, _really_, stupidly competitive.

Pence's parents were laid-back and happy-go-lucky – they were the kind of parents to accept you as their own even if you'd just met. That, and with all the pictures of Pence as a baby around the house, you knew the photography thing was inherited.

In fact, it was only Seifer's parents who confused him. He had met them once – parent-teacher day at their high school, both the freshmen (which was what Hayner was, at the time) and the sophomores sharing the same day. He had bumped into them, quite literally, but neither seemed to mind.

Penelo and Vaan Almasy were… very different to their son, to say the least. Penelo was warm, mothering and very kind. She quickly started talking to Hayner's own mother, whilst Vaan talked energetically to Hayner. It hadn't even passed his mind that these two people may have birthed such a grumpy-assed male until he was called over by his father.

Hayner hadn't stopped laughing about it for a week, and he still ponders why Seifer's such an asshole to this very day.


	28. Children, k plus

Sequal to **024. Family.**

[][][][][]

**028. Children.**

It was hard, going through all the paperwork. Despite gay marriages finally – _finally _– being allowed, two males (or females) trying to adopt was still nearly impossible. The prejudice was still very obviously there. It was harder getting over their egos and _telling_ everyone that they were going to be parents as soon as the paperwork was through. It was even harder trying to convince Olette that they would be fine buying clothes and toys for the child and _no, they did __**not**__ need help_.

But it was all worth it when they told a little six-year-old boy, Rowan (_"The most exotically named one there," Seifer would snort_), that he was coming home with them.


	29. Birth, k plus

**029. Birth.**

"Hmm, I want to thank your parents," Seifer said, randomly, one day as they lounged on the couch, Hayner sitting comfortably in the older blond's lap. "They made one sexy little nympho." A cushion quickly found its way to his face, muffling the laughter that had erupted at Hayner's bright red face.

"You're not meant to use pickup lines on your _boyfriend_, dumbass!"


	30. Death, k plus

**030. Death.**

Hayner was more than aware that his time with Seifer could end at any time. The Disciplinary Committee _was_ a gang, after all; they fought for their turf and took on others to widen their area. He knew Seifer could, and probably would, die well before they even began to _think_ about wrinkles.

It never stopped him, of course. If anything, everytime Seifer got injured, Hayner didn't fret over the fact that the bullet that pierced his boyfriend's arm could've pierced through his heart if he were two seconds slower. He became ten times more determined to spend his time with the elder blond, making the short time that they had worth while.

Olette had once commented that, after he and Seifer had got together, "You live as if today is the last day of your life!"

Hayner totally agreed.


	31. Sunrise, k plus

**031. Sunrise.**

Hayner hated getting up early. He absolutely _detested_ getting up before ten on a normal morning, but if Seifer had his way the night before (as he usually did), it was fairly rare to see him up before noon. One day, however, Hayner woke up at stupid o'clock in the morning because he, in his sleep, had kicked off his quilt. He was _freezing_. Pulling the infernal thing back over himself, he rolled over and snuggled his face into his boyfriend's body.

Or where his boyfriend's body was meant to be.

His tired eyes opened slowly, sluggishly looking around the room for the blond pain-in-the-ass (literally). Seeing no sign of him, the younger realised that he could pretty much kiss sleep goodbye.

~.x.~

"Seifer, what are you doing?" A voice tiredly croaked from behind me, causing me to jerk my head. A small smile formed around the cigarette in my mouth as I looked over my boyfriend who was wearing an old shirt of mine. "It's too early!" He whined, and I laughed, taking the fag (cigarette, not boyfriend) and stubbing it out on the floor of the balcony. I beckoned him towards me, and he walked over after a moment's hesitation.

"You should be asleep," I muttered, pulling him into a tight hug. Nobody was up, so no-one would complain about the blatant display of faggotry. Not that I care, but it's hard to keep an apartment with constant complaints directed at you.

"Seifer..." He whined, obviously wanting an answer. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour – he always acted this way until he fully woke up and never believed me when I told him I'd met four-year-olds more mature than him. But, still.

"I was watching the sunrise," I answered, turning him gently so he could see the sun three-quarters of it's way up over the smaller buildings surrounding us, "I always do. It's relaxing."

"Oh," was the only reply I got from him before we lapsed into a comfortable silence, him leaning almost all his weight onto me.

It was a full five minutes later I heard him snoring slightly and, laughing, I picked him up with the intention of putting him back in bed.


	32. Sunset, k plus

**032. Sunset.**

Sunset in Twilight Town was overrated (_"The sun went down. Woo-hoo!" Seifer remarked sarcastically._). It was, apparently, the most romantic thing to ever happen in the little town ("_'It makes the perfect place to spend your honeymoon!'" Hayner snorted, reading out a brochure._) even though it happened _every single day_.

Still, watching it with someone you loved (_Seifer had __**told**__ Hayner they were going out on Friday, but it was still sweet. Sort of._) made it maybe not-so-overrated.

Not that either male would admit it.


	33. Too Much, k plus

**033. Too Much.**

It was too much. He had to deal with it, day after day after day, Seifer's constant hounding and harassment. The constant belittling, the constant insults, the constant stream of newly-formed bruises. He'd had enough, enough by far, and he was ready to just tell Seifer to _leave him the __**fuck**__ alone_.

But whilst the words were always on the tip of his tongue, not once would he say them. He knew that it was the only way he'd ever get attention off Seifer.


	34. Not Enough, k

**034. Not Enough.**

It was hard to live up to people's expectations. Especially if you were one Seifer Almasy.

His father was proud, yes, who wouldn't be with a son who could rival any adult in so many sports, Struggle especially. But the blond boy always had things he could improve – a weakness here, lack of speed there, opening when such-and-such happened (and don't even get him _started_ on the boy's grades, all those B-'s!).

Everyone believed he could be stronger, faster, smarter, _meaner_; whatever he was just wasn't enough. He could always, _always_ be better.

Except with Hayner. Hayner never expected more from him, never told him he had to be better, nothing. With Hayner he was never _not enough_. And that was all that mattered.


	35. Sixth Sense, k plus

**035. Sixth Sense.**

This was it. Life or death.

Hayner approached the lightly snoring Seifer, who was currently sleeping on his couch. The reason Seifer was on his couch was also the reason he held a large bucket of cold, non-toxic blue paint in his hands. That was, Seifer and Hayner had come out to their friends the day before and Seifer had embarrassed the _Hell_ out of him. Every sentence had at least one innuendo in it. Seriously. Hayner slowly approached the back of the couch stealthily, only taking a second to admire his boyfriend's slumbering form. He raised his arms and began to tip the bucket-

"Do and die, lamer."

Hayner jumped a foot in the air, screeching in a _very_ feminine way, dropping the bucket of paint all over himself.

It was then, of course, when Seifer decided to actually wake up.

Hayner hated that guy's creepy sixth sense.


	36. Smell, k

**036. Smell.**

Hayner proclaimed to hate cooking, saying again and again that he was _not_ a cook and did not enjoy having to do it five days a week. He had whined, he had whinged. He had tried to bribe Seifer, tried to blackmail him. He had gone on strike, he had cooked what Seifer hated. He'd tried _everything_, and Seifer still wasn't budging. Hayner was stuck cooking dinner every weekday. And the reason was simple.

There was nothing better to Seifer than coming home from work and the smell of his boyfriend's cooking floating on the air passed him.


	37. Sound, k plus

**037. Sound.**

Every Twilight Town resident knew about Seifer and Hayner's famed rivalry. They had all seen at least one of the verbal wars, seen one of the fights. You'd have to living under a rock to miss them. Most people had, at least one, questioned as to _why_ they were rivals. The bad past together was known, but the confusing part was Seifer, now eighteen, still went out of his way to work the other boy up. Everywhere else, Seifer was mature and, hell, even a bit polite.

Only two people had worked it out, Seifer himself, and, of course, Fuu.

The only way Seifer could hear Hayner's voice was when they were arguing.


	38. Touch, k

**038. Touch.**

It was strange how a single touch from Seifer could make Hayner filled with loathing. It was ridiculous, really. Even if it were only a small touch, Hayner's pulse rate would shoot up, his head would reel and his face would flush. He would turn and snarl at the older male, who, of course, would retort with something he probably thought was witty. Hayner never heard what he said - all he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears.

(And it _was_ hate; Olette was just a fag-hag.)


	39. Taste, k plus

**039. Taste.**

Seifer smoked, although how heavily really depended on how stressed he was. If it was a _really_ bad day, a pack would be gone very quickly and Seifer would have no problem reaching for more.

Hayner, however, **did**.

According to the smaller blond, Seifer always tasted like smoke now-a-days. Seifer would remark that he was stressing over money - it was beginning to get tight. Hayner would retort in a very condescending voice that money wouldn't be tight if they weren't spending so much on smokes.

Seifer, by that point, would know this would lead to a fight (and like he needed _more_ stress), so he would bring his boyfriend into his arms and kiss him senseless.

And despite Hayner's detest of the taste, he'd never push Seifer away.


	40. Sight, t

**040. Sight.**

**_"Get the fuck out of my sight! If I ever, ever see your fucking face ever again, it'll be too fucking soon."_**

That night, a limp pillow muffled the sobs wracking Hayner Dincht's body.


	41. Shape, k

**041. Shapes.**

Cloud Strife, the single most popular math teacher at Twilight Town High (mostly because of his looks, but he was a good teacher, too), didn't believe in favourites. No student should be biased for or against simply for their personality. However, when it came to his Junior class, there was one pupil who could always bring a small smile to his face.

Hayner Dincht.

Hayner was a strange pupil, because he never went out of his way to annoy nor amuse Mr. Strife. In fact, the only reason the teacher liked the boy so much was because he was predictable in an unusual way. Whatever his mood, he drew odd shapes in his book to match.

After storming in three minutes late for the lesson, which was after lunch, and looking fairly dishevelled, Cloud would be confident enough to bet his job on the idea of Hayner doodling a struggle bat in the margin somewhere, along with lines drawn freehand that were obviously marred; quite like a scar he had seen on the senior Hayner often fought with.

If Hayner were to come in smiling and laughing with a slightly shorter blond - Roxas Hikari -, there would be ice-lollies and well-sketched clock towers in the margins, accompanied by the occasional set of four stick figures.

However, when Hayner came into the elder blond's class with a wistful smile on his face and a far-away look in his eyes, Mr. Strife was almost completely unprepared for the heart-shaped doodles dotting around the work (no longer staying in the margins), all with the initials 'S.A.' in them.

Still, he chuckled and allowed himself to look at the well-drawn hearts for a moment longer before marking the boy's not-quite-as-well-done work.


	42. Triangle, t

**042. Triangle.**

"Chickie." The fond nickname, which had grown out of the odd insult, made Hayner flinch and stop with his homework. He didn't question how Seifer had gotten into his house - his mother had probably let him in, knowing that it was safe to let the two blonds in the same room.

Safe that they wouldn't fight, at least. Other physical activities, maybe not-so-safe, though Hayner's mother didn't exactly know that.

"You've gotta choose," his voice said firmly from the doorway, causing Hayner to sigh and drop the pen onto his work, not daring to look at the elder boy. There were footsteps from the doorway, and Hayner realised in panic that the answer would be forced from him, despite the fact he didn't have one yet.

"Not now, Seifer," he sighed, only subconsciously noting the other scowl at the use of his full name, "I have homework to do." There was a short growl before Hayner felt himself dragged up to Seifer's height, the hurt and anger clear in the now-icy irises.

"Do your fucking homework at another time, I want an answer **_now_**," he demanded, eyes narrowing at the fact Hayner wasn't looking back. Instead, the younger seemed to be wringing his wrists.

"I don't have an answer, Sei," it was a truthful answer, but it only seemed to spark the hurt in Seifer's eyes until all his eyes would show was pain. In a show of anger, he threw the younger onto the floor, glaring down at him.

"Then I already know your answer, Chickenwuss," he spat, turning towards the door, "I just wish you were man enough to fucking tell me."

No matter how many times Hayner called Seifer back, the elder blond kept walking.


	43. Square, k

**043. Square.**

"Yeah, well, you're a square!" Hayner, six-years-old, screeched on the top of his lungs to Seifer, who had turned eight not four days ago. The older boy merely laughed at the insult, grinning a malicious grin that he would be (in)famous for in high school.

"A square?" He questioned mockingly, "What are you, six?" His grin grew, and he pretended to look shocked for a moment before adding, "Oops, I forgot you were just a kid." There was an angry shout from Hayner before he launched himself at the other blond, closely followed by a cry of pain and blood spattering the playground.

And even though Hayner was forcibly dragged to Headmaster's office, only to be shouted at by him _and_ his parents, there was still a little smugness left in him because very few things could take away the fact he was the reason for Seifer's first nosebleed.


	44. Circle, k plus

**044. Circle.**

_"What goes around comes around, Haynie," his mother stated wisely as she placed a superman plaster on his scratched cheek._

_"Like a circle?" He asked, staring up at the woman curiously. His mother didn't reply however, merely laughing softly at his question, nodding and looking down on her son with gentle eyes. Hayner smiled up at the woman, deciding that he would take the wisdom to heart. After all, his mother was all-knowing, right? She wouldn't lead him wrong.  
_

~.x.~

"What goes around comes around, Hayner," his arch-rival hissed into his ear, currently pinning Hayner to a wall, the bully breathing heavily due to the speed he had been running to catch up with the younger blond. Said boy was squirming uncomfortably in this position, knowing what was coming. He and Seifer had brawled not two minutes before, and, in a twist of events of Hayner having ended up pinned by Seifer, he had kissed the older blond. Long enough that it wasn't accidental, but short enough to have Seifer still stunned. Hayner did the only sensible thing for that situation.

He pushed Seifer away and ran like Hell.

Which, of course, inevitably ended up with him being pinned to a wall (that was, believe it or not, actually more comfortable that the Sandlot's concrete). It was moments like these, the moments before your end, that you thought about unusual things. Hayner thought about how that saying was wrong, 'What goes around comes around', that you didn't receive the thing that you gave, but something of equal or more value. Or maybe power. Because he knew for certain that Seifer wasn't going to kiss him, but maybe a few punches to the teeth might suffice.

So when he did, in fact, receive a kiss, Hayner's belief in both his mother and her odd sayings doubled. (Although that wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind at that moment, to be completely honest.)


	45. Moon, k plus

**045. Moon.**

There were very few things that Seifer enjoyed more than sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night, his parents soundly sleeping in their bed, his only light being the moon and the stars, just to see his secret boyfriend. The adrenaline rush was huge, especially considering that when he entered Hayner's room silently, the younger's parents were only a thin wall away.


	46. Star, k plus

**046. Star.**

Everyone in Twilight Town talked about the sunset. How could you not, living in a place that was almost always soaked in red and orange hues? It was said to be romantic, said to be the thing that made Twilight Town so popular amongst honeymooners.

For Hayner, though, there was nothing more romantic than a picnic beneath the stars with his boyfriend.

(Granted, his boyfriend was probably more interested in the post-picnic fun, but it was the thought that counted, right?)


	47. Heart, k plus

**047. Heart.**

"They steal your heart?" Pence whispered, voicing everyone's thoughts as they leaned in closer to the campfire. The Usual gang, accompanied by Seifer's group, were camping out in the woods. It was odd, considering these two groups were far from friends, but it had began as a taunt that the Usual gang were 'pathetic chickens' and that they might as well have been a group of girls. It had escalated until, well, here.

Sitting outside, on a moonless night, in the middle of the woods.

Seifer was currently telling them all a tale of creatures darker than shadow, creatures said to inhabit the very woods the were in now. All eyes were focused on him, and he was basking in the limelight.

"Yeah," he responded to Pence, his voice low but not whispering, "and it gets worse. When they take your heart, they," he paused for dramatic effect, "they turn you into a _monster_." It was almost completely silent at that point, only the crackling of the fire and the occasional rustling of leaves breaking the eerie quiet.

"A monster?" Hayner whispered, incredibly softly, as if speaking any louder would bring these 'Heartless' to them. Seifer smirked momentarily at Hayner's obvious fear of the creatures, his eyes wide and his tongue flickering out to lick his lips every few seconds.

"A monster," Seifer affirmed, finding it difficult to pry his eyes away from his rival's lips, "a monster that looks like you, acts like you, but is actually a Heartless after your friend's hearts." He looked everyone in the eyes, always the showman, his eyes lingering with Hayner's a moment longer than strictly necessary before finishing, "Anyone here could be one, just waiting until we fall asleep to take our hearts." He inwardly grinned as he finished, noting that everyone was half-glancing at each other, almost afraid to look anyone in the eyes. He coughed loudly, everyone's attention to him. "Well, 'night!" He smirked, standing up and stretching, knowing he was going to be the only one here to get a decent night's sleep.

Come morning, however, everyone _but_ Seifer had fallen asleep, not even paralysing fear being able to keep them from their rest. Seifer, however, wasn't scared. No. The thing that had kept _him_ up was no make-believe creature which was supposed to steal his heart, but, instead, a creature of a different variety that had already done was the 'Heartless' had intended to do.

He had stayed up all night trying desperately to not think of how Hayner licked his lips when scared.


	48. Diamond, k plus

**048. Diamond.**

Seifer had broken a lot of rules in his life, that much was well known. He had bent them, too, or dodged them as skillfully as a six foot two thug could. But sometimes, there were just some rules that he turned around and told to _fuck **off**_.

Which was pretty much why, even though it was 'illegal', his boyfriend of four years was wearing a pretty little diamond on a silver band on his wedding finger.


	49. Club, k

**049. Club.**

When Hayner came out to his friends, he already knew they would be okay with it. Of course they would - Roxas and Axel needed a lesson in restraining their PDA. But, still, it was something to worry about, and Hayner was certainly a worrier.

What he didn't expect, however, was Axel's evil cackle and a lanky arm thrown around his neck in a way that was annoyingly crushing his personal bubble.

"Welcome to the club, blondy!"


	50. Spade, k plus

**050. Spade.**

Hayner scowled at the stuttering and stumbling Seifer, the elder trying to explain why, exactly, a girl had _just happened_ to have thrown herself at him as his boyfriend had walked around the corner, _in such a way_ that it looked as if they were enjoying a nice make-out session.

"Keep digging your own grave, Seifer," the smaller spat, eyes narrowing dangerously before he turned around and began to walk away, only stopping once to shout over his shoulder, "A spade might help, though."


	51. Water, k plus

Sequal to **016. Purple.  
**

[][][][][]

**051. Water.**

"Revenge!" Axel hollared, eyes twinkling with mischief as he towered over Hayner. The blond had no time to even begin to contemplate what he meant as he was thrown into salty water, delisiously warm yet stinging his eyes and filling his mouth. His head breeched the surface as he coughed, spluttered and rubbed furiously at the reddening orbs in his skull. Desperate to do something, _anything_ to get Axel back, he opened his mouth to shout something when the sight before him made him promptly shut his mouth.

His boyfriend of three months was grinning manically at the redhead, a look that was more than terrifying, before whispering something quietly to the green-eyed male. Said boy blanched slight before offering a shaky, barely audible, "He started it!"


	52. Fire, k plus

**052. Fire.**

'Seifer is fire. He's of a firey disposition, ready to explode at the first spark to come his way. He burns, oh so badly, whenever anyone comes close, and if they aren't prepared they'd get fried to a crisp. You had to be a special person to bear the heat of him, but if you could, then the pain you went through became passion and it was so worth it. _He_ was so worth it.' There was a inward pause.

'He's pretty damn hot, too,' Hayner concluded**.**


	53. Earth, k plus

**053. Earth.**

'Hayner is earth. Solid, there, something completely consistent. Earth wouldn't, _couldn't_, just up and go "Nah, I think I'll just go now" and leave you, and neither would he. Earth is loyal, Earth is useful, Earth is _important_. But Earth isn't completely sinless, of course, it had its arrogance; it could molehills, of course it could, but it would much rather make mountains, things that would bring attention to what it could do and how powerful it is. Yes, Hayner was very much like Earth.' There was a barely visible smirk.

'Being brought down to Earth now sounds kinky,' and a slight chuckle left the scarred man's lips.


	54. Air, k plus

**054. Air.**

Sometimes, just sometimes, when Seifer had a nice day at work and was feeling exceptionally happy, he would pick Hayner up (with _ease_, much to Hayner's anger and embarrasment), twirl him around for a moment and then kiss him until no air was left in the younger man's lungs. Several oddly placed facial kisses would follow whilst Hayner caught his breath and then he would be kissed within an inch of his life once again. Then, he'd just leave a dizzy and gasping Hayner whereever he'd found him, never giving any reasoning behind his actions, aside from a large smirk and a smack on the backside.


	55. Spirit, k plus

**055. Spirit.**

"Mngh," Seifer grunted, attempting to speak but his vocal cords failing him for a moment. Hayner, with his arm around the elder's waist and the man's arm thrown over his shoulders, rolled his eyes as he began half-dragging, half-guiding his drunken boyfriend back to their shared apartment, making a mental note to avoid any sort of drinking games with Seifer. He was far too competetive for his own good.

"Tshh," the man attempted again, though he was fairly unsuccessful and only made a hissing noise. Not one to be perturbed, however, he tried again with better results, "luv ya, ya know." His head lolled slightly towards Hayner's, and despite the anger he should've and had been feeling, those words made a small, knowing (and perhaps even bashful) smile appear on the slighter man's face.

"I know, Seifer. I know."**  
**


	56. Breakfast, k plus

**056. Breakfast.**

He felt like he'd been hit by a train. He shifted his head slightly, just slightly, and then stopped, hissing in agony. Now he felt like he'd been hit by a train, the train had lined him up and hit him again, and some horse had just randomly decided to kick his head several times. That, and someone has thoughtfully sandpapered his throat for him.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," came the soft, melodious voice of an angel, and this angel came bearing gifts as a glass of something was deposited on the bedside table with an audible thunk and a tiny little click came after it. These noises were very familiar to the blond - the angel was _his_ angel, Hayner, and the gifts he bore were cold, cold water and an aspirin. Oh how his angel was so... angelical.

"Mnedrts," he attempted to say, although what exactly it was Seifer himself didn't quite understand. Hayner seemed to, however, and the older blond could practically feel the roll of the eyes.

"Yes, that is what generally happens after excessive drinking. It's called a hangover," the small, teeny tiny part of Seifer that still understood what was going on was questioning why exactly Hayner wasn't sulking right now, or worse, shouting, but what happened next gave him the answer. A small, gentle kiss was placed at his temple and the soft voice whispered, "I love you too, Seif."


	57. Lunch, k plus

**057. Lunch.**

Hayner didn't understand how Seifer could get up so early. The elder got up an 6:45 everyday, whether or not he had work that day, and would either go to work or start doing chores around the house, arranging what the two would do for the day.

Seifer couldn't understand how Hayner could sleep in so late, wasting half the day in bed. Asleep. Still, on the days he was away from work, he would make a fried 'breakfast' for their lunch, ultimately convincing Hayner to get out of bed. Twenty minutes after they had eaten, Seifer would have successfully convinced Hayner to go back to bed.

This time, not so asleep.


	58. Dinner, k

**058. Dinner. **

"Oh, Hayner, you should've seen it, it was so romantic..." Olette gushes as she talks about the meal she had last night with some guy she met - Pent, or something equally ridiculous - a week ago, her hands switching between stirring her coffee in front of her and gesturing. Normally, Hayner would have been more attentive, despite the fact that he hated being dragged on these 'chats' (just because he was gay didn't make him a girl), checking if there was anyway this guy could hurt his closest friend. However, today, his mind had blanked the moment a blond builder (with a ridiculous beanie on) had begun work on the scaffolding across the road.

Of course, as soon as said builder had turned around, noticed him staring and winked, Hayner became much more attentive to Olette, forcing down the blush that wanted to rise.


	59. Food, k

**059. Food. **

Two earth eyes peered up behind the counter Seifer was working on. It was a simple cake for his boss' daughter's birthday, decorated in pink frilly icing, and yet Hayner seemed captivated by it. (His boss' reaction when he found out that the blond, the best worker on his team, could bake was another story entirely.) Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he finished her name, 'Kairi', and was prepared to start washing up when the too-familiar voice whined,

"Feed me!" The eyes were large and round, glossy even, a sight that always made Seifer smile slightly. Still, he'd just baked a cake, decorated it and had Hayner watch the whole thing, not speaking until now.

"No," was the blunt reply, causing the smaller to huff and slouch, silently plotting to steal some of the cake when Seifer left the room. "And if you touch the cake I assure you, you won't walk for a week."


	60. Drink, t

**060. Drink.**

I will always remember the night I believed I learnt a valuable lesson - Drinking brings no good.

I woke up with an aching back, butt and completely naked next to my arch nemesis with no recollection of the night before after I had my fifth beer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what _had_ happened, however, so I high tailed it out of there before he could wake up.

Two days later, and still frickin' limping, he found me despite all my attempts to avoid him and, innitially against my will (but I got into it ridiculously quickly), showed my why, exactly, I had been limping. Safe to say it hurt to walk for the next couple of days, but it was well worth it.

And I didn't run out the room at stupid o'clock the next morning (not that I could, even if I wanted to).


	61. Winter, k plus

**061. Winter.**

I remember the first time Twilight Town had snow when I was alive. Two years ago, when I was seventeen, the first fat snowflake in over two decades hit the tip of the clocktower, quickly followed by millions of its friends. It was an amazing thing; snow was so rare that no-one was prepared for it, so no-one could do anything about it. The train was closed, and the tram, so the schools decided to close and we had a snow day.

At the risk of sounding like a lamer, it was _awesome_.

Especially when I found the lamer group in _my _Sandlot, complaining about the cold. I swear down on my life it was Fuu who threw the first snowball. After that, though, everything turned into one big snowball fight which lasted about twenty minutes, my fingers well and truly frozen by then due to the fact that I wasn't wearing gloves. Then my face got frozen, too, because some lamer thought it'd be fun to throw a snowball at my fucking face.

Wiping the crap out of my eyes, I turned to the poor bastard who threw it at me, only to see a flushed Hayner smirking at me, his frame shaking ever so slightly from the cold. I gaped for a second, the only thought in my head being; 'He looks... cute?'. That was until a second snowball came flying at me, and then the only though in my head was death to the lamer.


	62. Spring, k plus

**062. Spring.**

"Ow, ow, shit," Hayner cursed as he woke up, subconsciously rolling over to get more comfortable and finding that the position really wasn't good. A small laugh came from the other side of the room where Seifer was getting changed.

"Too much for you last night?" Hayner didn't even need to look over at the other man to know that he was smirking. He also didn't need to look to find where the pillows were located and toss one at his smirking lover's face.

"No!" He hotly retorted, rolling over again, "You need a new mattress! I'm sick of the springs stabbing me every time I roll over!"


	63. Summer, k

**063. Summer.**

It was unbearably hot today. The sweltering heat had forced everyone to find shade or go find some air conditioning. The seven of us - The Disciplinary committee, Pence, Roxas, Hayner and I - were all in the Usual Spot, either sprawled over the couches, the crates or the floor. I was on the crates, Fuu on the ladder and Roxas was sprawled as much as he could on the weird yellow ex-boiler. Pence had attempted to stay on the big pink pipe, but kept sliding about and ended up joining Rai, who was laying on the floor. Seifer and Hayner were, surprisingly, sharing the couch and, even more surprisingly, not fighting about it.

As I looked at them for a second, my heat dazed brain wondering how the hell they could sit so close without overheating. Their shoulders and thighs were touching, and despite sweating heavily and generally looking like they were being roasted alive, they didn't look as if they wanted to move. In fact, they looked like they enjoyed sitting so close together. I shook my head, lying back down on the crates. It was probably just the heat getting to me.


	64. Fall, k

**064. Fall.**

Ow, that hurt.

"Enjoy your trip, Chickenwuss?"

I swear to whatever deity is listening, I will kill him one day.


	65. Passing, k plus

**065. Passing.**

Hayner just didn't understand. He and Seifer practiced struggle for the same amount of time, if not Seifer practicing more than him. They still fought like Hell on weekends, after school, holidays... pretty much all the time, and Seifer was at the Sandlot everytime Hayner and his friends passed to get icecream.

_So,** how**_, Hayner questioned in his head as he looked up at his tutor, the other smirking almost maliciously at him, _is the bastard passing Geography?_


	66. Rain, k plus

**066. Rain.**

To be honest, I always took all the 'wonders' of kissing in the rain to be the whimsical words of desperate females. There is no way that the weather could possibly affect the way a kiss feels, right? **Wrong**.

~.x.~

It was pouring down, so much so that the term 'raining cats and dogs' actually seemed to fit; it felt like someone was beating me over the head with the stupid animals. I scowled as I walked, wading through the ankle deep water. The storm had come out of nowhere when I was waiting for my friends, and not two seconds after to downpour began I got two texts to my phone. _I'm not coming out 'cause of the weather. Sorry_.

Fucking traitors.

I take in my surroundings, knowing that it would take me forever to get home in this weather. My mood brightens when I realise that my boyfriend of a month lived very close by, and he told me I could visit whenever I felt like it. (He's an attention whore, and he knows it.) I move as quickly as the water and wind against me will allow, so not very fast, but still get there pretty soon. I knock on the door, shifting from one soaked foot to the other.

The florescent blue door swings open, allowing me to look down on the lithe form of my boyfriend. He looks surprised for a second before he bursts into laughter, probably at how drowned I look. The joke wasn't appreciated, I'll tell you that now. I scowl, gritting my teeth, about to say something, but he dries his eyes (pretty futile, considering the rain is pounding down on the both of us) and beats me to it.

"You look sexy when your clothes are see-through," he smirks, and suddenly I'm incredibly grateful for the foul weather because my cheeks and ears are automatically pink from cold. Before I could retort, he beats me (again), and leans up, pressing his lips to mine. I freeze for a second, from surprise, this being the first kiss he had initiated. I jump into action straight after that, though, tugging him out of the house and pinning him against the house as best as I can without breaking the kiss.

Five minutes later, when struggling the breath through our noses without inhaling water became too much effort, we separated, and _fuck_ was it a mind blowing kiss. I open my mouth to say something - anything - but, for the third time in ten minutes, I'm interrupted, but this time not by him.

"Hayner, either come inside or shut the Goddamn door! I ain't paying to heat the rest of the world, you know!" Hayner's mother yelled, and we laughed, perfectly happy despite being soaked to the bone.


	67. Snow, k

Brother to **061. Winter.  
**

[][][][][]

**067. Snow.**

I remember when, two years ago, it snowed. Honest to God, one hundred percent natural snowflakes falling from the sky. School was cancelled, naturally, because no one was prepared for it. Olette, Pence, Roxas and I all went down to the sandlot, the other two 'macho males' complaining about how cold it was. I merely watched the snowflakes float down from the clouds in awe.

It was _awesome_.

Especially when a snowball hit Roxas square in the face, starting an epic snowball fight between us and The Disiplinary Comitee. (To this day, I still don't know who start the fight, but I'd bet my struggle bat on it being Seifer.) It was incredible, and it was non-violent fun. Just that last thing made it so much better, because there wasn't any pain!

Well, until I caught Seifer off guard and tossed a snowball at him, catching myself off guard when it hit his face. Seriously, I didn't think I was _that_ good! He turned towards me, looking positively murderous, but, when he actually saw, just stopped and stared. There was something weird with his stare, though, and I'd never seen him look at me that way before. A little creeped out, my body worked on automatic and I tossed a second snowball at his face, once again hitting dead on.

And then I ran like hell with him right behind, threatening me with things that probably aren't possible.


	68. Lightening, k plus

**068. Lightening.**

I love watching the lightning outside my bedroom window, sometimes. It just reminds me of when I was younger - when I was foolish, a coward despite my fists and strong act.

Like lightning, I sought to be something brilliant, something unforgettable; even though those I cared about sometimes got singed. Even more-so, I wanted to be impossible to miss, especially to that one person. Still, I forgot that lightning never struck in the same place twice, so if I ever found myself doing something right, I'd have to change regardless. That, and lightning is only a very quick thing so when I often showed off, the one person I wanted to see it missed me.

A snort from the bed makes me turn my head, and I give a small half smile at my lover sprawled out on the sheets, sound asleep despite the storm. A small part of me thanks any Deity out there that I chose the one person stubborn enough to chase lightning to fall in love with as I turn back towards the storm.


	69. Thunder, k

**069. Thunder.**

There's a knock on the door and I sigh, pausing the DVD that had _just_ begun. I get up from the couch and shoot a reproachful look up the stairs to Hayner's bedroom door. And it was probably for him, too. I open the door to see a tall, blond boy shifting almost nervously side to side. I've certainly never seen him around here; Hayner's making new friends. The thought makes me smile.

"Is Hayner in?" He asks, sounding as awkward as possible as he avoids my eyes. I smile sympathetically.

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to call him down for you?" He nods at my suggestion and I smile again. I walk towards the stairwell.

"Hayner, someone's at the door for you!" I call as I reach halfway to the stairwell. A muffled 'Who?' is my only response as he rushes around his bedroom, to find shoes no doubt. I glance over to his friend.

"Seifer," he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I smile as I repeat it loud enough for Hayner to hear, wondering what, exactly, was so awkward about meeting a friend's parent? There's an odd silence after I say his name, but then the scuffling gets substantially louder with a couple of bangs. A couple of seconds later, Hayner thunders down the stairs. I give him a small smile, though confused about his unusual behavior.

"I think that's the fast you've ever come down the stairs," I giggle, watching in amusement as he flushes and his friend smirks, all awkwardness now gone. I get a half-hearted 'Bye, mum,' as he tugs his friend to the door.

I smile as the door shuts before shaking my head and returning to my DVD. _Cute_.


	70. Storm, k plus

**070. Storm.**

"Seifer, get up," is what I awoke to, along with my body being shaken like a rattle. I jerked up right, pushing the boy slash man who was shaking me away. I rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to get some of the gummy crap out before turning to the clock.

This is where I began to get pissed off.

"Hayner, it's fucking two thirty," I growled, turning to my smaller lover and resisting the urge to throttle him, "In the fucking _morning_." He placed his hands on my arm in a placating manner, and I silently give him ten seconds to explain himself before I pushed him away and went back to sleep. He waved his hand towards the one window our bedroom had in this crappy apartment.

"Look outside!" He sounded rushed, though by what I wasn't quite sure. I leaned forward just enough to see what the Hell he's talking about, and was awarded by a massive boom of thunder. I glance over at him, my anger dwindling.

"You scared?" I asked, which, for me, was pretty damn kind. I got a scoff for my efforts, however, and scowled.

"No!" He tried to look haughty, but the excitement finally slipped through, "I wanna go outside!" I just blinked at him until I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. This failed because my little bastard of a lover was as stubborn as I, and turned with me, giving me his equivalent of puppy dog eyes. Only _he_ could get me with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He whined and I groaned.

"You owe me," I threatened, only to get a shout of celebration from him and a tug on my arm. I was _so_ going to regret this, I knew it.


	71. Broken, k

**071. Broken.**

"Yo, lamer!" Seifer yelled towards our group, his eyes specifically on one person as they usually were. Nobody said anything as he strode towards us, or, more exactly, towards Hayner. Rai and Vivi weren't in sight, though Fuu was a few buildings down, watching her 'leader' with a single red eye, as if she were worried he was going to run away. I giggled as I realised what was about to happen, ignoring the strange look Pence gave me. When he drew close, he crossed his arms, looking distinctly nervous, for all he tried to hide it.

"What?" Hayner spat, though everyone could tell his heart wasn't in it. I bet he was as put off by Seifer's nervousness as Seifer himself was.

"I wanted you to go out with me," he replied haughtily, but his hands tightened around his biceps and I began to giggle.

"What?" Both Pence and Roxas yelled, shocked to Hell, though they couldn't possibly be as bad as Hayner, who was currently gawping like a fish. I could see Fuu smirking despite how far away she was.

"I think you broke him!" I giggled as Hayner progressively became redder without saying anything.


	72. Fixed, k

**072. Fixed.**

Seifer winced heavily as Hayner came out of the vet's office with their dog, Pluto. Hayner merely scoffed at his expression.

"Thanks, but I don't want anymore puppies," he said, leading the yellow dog on its lead, Seifer walking next to the poor beast. He looked down at the (he thought) distraught animal and shook his head.

"Sorry, boy. Rather you than me."


	73. Light, k

**073. Light.**

"You're ridiculously light, you know that?"

"Put me down before I put another scar on your face!"


	74. Dark, k plus

**074. Dark.**

It's really dark when I wake up. Really, _really_ dark, like someone shut out all the light in the world. Thankfully, this only lasts a couple of second as my eyes adjust to the pathetic amount of light being let in through the window, but the dark is still terrifying in my state. I attempt to unclench the muscles that stiffened when I woke up, but the residing fear from my nightmare makes this really difficult. I squeeze my eyes shut as the images attack me and try not to shake.

Suddenly, a heavy body is next to me, an arm draped over my back. Hot breath washes over my face, almost forcing me to relax. I give myself a small smile, feeling much safer now, before snuggling further in to the larger body and drifting back off to sleep.


	75. Shade, t

**075. Shade.**

"Ah, sweet shade!" Hayner cried, diving to the small part of the Sandlot that wasn't bathed in sunlight. Both Olette and Pence laughed at him, but he felt the comforting presence of Roxas just beside him, so he didn't care. Instead, he happily lay on the nice cool ground whilst turning over and glaring as fiercely as possible at Olette. "This is all your fault, anyways!" The sole female of the group merely smiled at him.

"It was hot and cramped in there," she replied, causing Hayner to frown and sit upright, no longer sprawled out on the ground. She had a point, considering it was cooler there than it was in the Usual Spot, but it was fairly unlikely that Hayner was going to admit to that. The blond merely shuffled backwards, his back coming into contact with the cool brick of the sandlot.

"At least we found shade," Pence consoled, tapping his friend lightly on the shoulder. Hayner only snorted in response, knowing full well that Pence was more on Olette side than he was on Hayner's.

"Yeah, we found shade," Hayner grounded, crossing his arms huffily, "In the Sandlot! With any luck, Seifer'll turn up!" His voice was dripping sarcasm, but, like a man called, the blond haired thug appeared just as Hayner's sentence was finished.

"Just not your day, is it, Hay?" Roxas smirked, but any and all taunting words were lost on the dirty blond as he stared shamelessly at the newest blond to arrive. You see, because it was such a hot day, and Seifer was as shameless as Hayner's stares, the older blond had removed his belly top (his coat nowhere in sight) and had slung it over his shoulder. His beanie was grasped lightly in his hand.

"Well, I guess the shade isn't keeping Hayner cool anymore," Olette giggled, snapping the dirty blond out of his thoughts and causing him to flush wildly. Pence began laughing along with Olette as he realised what she meant.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hayner hissed, kicking his brunet friend soundly in the shin, "If you weren't a girl Olette..." His threat went unheeded as the girl merely laughed louder, causing Seifer to look at the group. Hayner flushed deeper.


	76. Who?, k plus

**076. Who?**

"Lamer!" Seifer called, causing the entire Usual Gang to turn around. The thug smirked widely at the attention, but shook his head.

"No, not you lamers, just lamer," he mocked, making a small 'shooing' motion with his hand. The four friends turned to look at each other in synchronisation, before turning back, Hayner taking a step forward and frowning.

"You really gotta learn to be more exact in your insults, asshole, 'cause half the time, no one knows who you're talking to!"


	77. What?, k

Prequal to **018. Black.  
**

[][][][][]

**077. What?**

"_What_ is _that_?" I said, reflexively, as I laid eyes on the _hideous _creature in the cage. This, of course, only pissed my boyfriend off, the dirty blond putting his hands on his hips in a ridiculously effeminate (and cute) pose.

"_That_ is my rat," he scowled, opening up the cage to take the rat out and I shuddered, hoping to God I wasn't expected to touch it. Still, judging from Hayner's expression, I was in trouble, so I tried to salvage it.

"Does the... rat have a name?" I asked, only to get glared at again, though this time probably for my hesitance.

"Squall," Hayner nagged, giving me a glare, "His name is Squall." The thing glared up and me from it's new perch on Hayner's shoulder, and I had a horrible feeling this wouldn't end well.


	78. Where?, t

**078. Where?**

When Hayner woke up that morning, he sluggishly got of bed, like usual. He walked to the door, opened it, and checked for their newest bundle of fluff, like usual. He shut the door, walked down stairs and started up the coffee maker, like usual. He opened up the cupboard, pulled out the cat's dry food, rattling it in the process - yet there was no cat. Usually the animal would come sprinting, but not today. Even Hayner, in his not-quite-lucid state, knew that something was wrong with this picture.

"Where is that damn cat?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes, nevertheless pouring the food into the bowl. Suddenly, there was a huge bang from upstairs - the main bedroom - and a shouted curse.

"Fucking cat!" Hayner frowned as the shout made him spill some of the food, though hearing the stomping footsteps made him smirk as he brushed up the foul-smelling animal food. The kitchen door flew open, showing an extremely irate, yet still half-asleep, blond man scowling. When Hayner began chuckling at his expression, his scowl deepened, "I woke up to that fat thing _sitting_ on my _face_!" Hayner smirked, dumping the waste into the bin before turning to his partner.

"Rather our room then the rat's room," he teased, though not completely joking. Their cat, a Maine Coon, was a natural ratter and bit at their hands every time the rats had been handled. Seifer just began murmuring things that sounded suspiciously like 'Loved more than me' and 'All animals want me dead'. Hayner just laughed.


	79. When?, k

Sequal to **028. Children.  
**

[][][][][]

**079. When?**

Rowan stormed down the stairs and I could practically feel the teen-aged angst and woe-is-me oozing off him before he even opened the door. I flicked the mute button down on the remote, more than ready for the rant that was about to be thrown my way. Of course, the rant had to be aimed at me, because everything that goes wrong in this house _had_ to be my fault. That kid worshipped his 'daddy' (Hayner) far too much to blame _him_.

The door slammed open, but instead of the enraged expression I expected to see, there was a deliriously happy one with an undertone of annoyance. The former probably to his daddy, the latter to me (but you knew that).

"Why didn't you tell me I was getting a little sister?" He exclaimed, his arms flailing widely as he spoke, a side effect of watching Hayner too much when he was young, "I'm so excited! I can't wait!" I gave him a little smile, though I had to smother my annoyance at being blamed.

"We were gonna tell you when we went, with you, to the orphanage," I explained, watching as he vaguely nodded at me before dancing happily in the middle of the room. "Obviously, Hayner told you before planned," I mutter, though not really trying to bring down his good mood.

Though I do wonder what will happen when he realises he's not getting one little sister, but two.

(I'll probably get blamed.)


	80. Why?, k

**080. Why?**

"...Hayner, why do you have a MoogleMogTM teddy in your room?"


	81. How?, k plus

**081. How?**

Hayner would admit to getting drunk off his face the night before. He would also admit to getting Roxas, Pence, Olette, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friends drunk off their faces. What he would not admit to, however, was whatever obscenity _that_ was which was currently in his front garden. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was so dead if his parents got back from Fuji with _that_ still there.

Heavy footsteps came up behind him, and, when they were close enough, muscled arms wrapped around his mid-waist. Hayner turned his vision just enough to see his boyfriend squinting due to the bright light, and terrible hangover, then blinking rapidly, as if not believing what his eyes were telling him.

"How did an army of pink, plastic flamingos end up on your lawn?" He asked, and Hayner wished he could answer.


	82. If, k plus

**082. If.**

"No, Seifer, it isn't happening! Not in a million years!" Hayner all-but-screeched, and Seifer grinned perversely. Hayner had learnt to resent and fear that grin, because it never, ever spelt out good things for him. Unfortunately, Seifer seemed to love it, because it always got him everything he wanted.

"Aww, but that means that, if you don't, these find their way onto the Internet!" The taller blond fake sighed, holding up the images in question close enough that Hayner could identify them, but not so close that he could grab them. The dirty blond quickly realised what pictures they were (in which he was very much _naked_) and turned a vibrant shade of red at the suggestion.

"When I get my hands on you, Almasy...!"


	83. And, k plus

**083. And.**

"...and you're sleeping on the damn couch!" The shorter of the two exclaimed, finishing his scolding lecture whilst attempting to look threatening. It didn't seem to be working as the one he was lecturing was merely looking at him with a fond smile on his face, sitting on the aforementioned sleeping area.

"You done?" He questioned, causing Hayner to bristle in anger.

"Am I done-?" The howl of anger only caused his boyfriend to smile a little wider, a slightly more predatory look to him. The rant was cut short by a yank forward and a smothering kiss.

"Good," Seifer muttered against the other's lips, smiling as he felt the frown.

"I fucking hate you..." The younger began, only to trail off when his breath hitched due to wandering hands. Seifer merely made an affirming noise, putting his mouth to a better use than talking.


	84. He, t

Sequal to **009. Months.  
**

[][][][][]

**084. He.**

"Can you at least _try_?" Fuck, it was the puppy dog eyes. I turned my head to the side so I couldn't see him, which was hard because he was currently sitting in my lap. However, he seemed to take pity on me, because he jumped up, stranding and turning to me. As soon as I looked towards him, a searing glare was sent my way.

"Hayner-" I tried, I really did, but was all for nothing.

"Don't fucking 'Hayner' me! Why are you both like this?" He growled, only taking his eyes off me to stomp around the room angrily. I felt my temper rise at this, hating being compared to that annoying bastard. And, what's worse, Hayner knew it - although he was currently trying to remedy the situation. Well, fuck that.

"I hate him. I have hated him since we first met. Just looking at him ticks me off. I'm not going to just become friends with him," I retorted, crossing my arms in front of me and leaning further back on my couch. He stalled slightly, turning to me with one of his more furious looks.

"You hated me, didn't you?" He argued, but I shook my head. I never hated Hayner.

"No, you were annoying and made me angry. Just looking at you didn't make me want to punch you. However," I explained, though at the end I grinned, getting a nice idea in my head, "You did make me want to do something else." My flirts would normally receive a spluttering Hayner, complete with a cute blush, but all I received then was another, harsher glare.

"Don't even fucking think about it," he snarled, storming out of the room. I beat down my rising temper, not wanting to fuck this up. I hadn't been with him for ten months for fun, but I had had a feeling that this was going to go to Hell. My suspicion had been proven when the door slammed before I got out of the living room.

"Fuck."

~.x.~

_Finally_, I see Hayner sitting on the top of Sunset Hill. A small part- Okay, a third of me, most of that being my pride, wants to turn around and let him suffer, because as soon as I go up to him, I'll have to apologise. The rest of me, the part that is sane and fair, tells me to get up that hill and quick, otherwise I am royally screwed.

"Hayner!" I call, sprinting up the hill. He doesn't move, making me cringe. I have fucked up _so_ badly. "I'm really sorry and I-" I begin when I get close enough to drop my voice, so only he can here me apologising.

"Make friends with Roxas." He interrupts, his voice monotone. I scowl, though hold my arguments back because I'm not stupid enough to aggravate him when he's annoyed, "If you're serious about us, make friends with Roxas."

And with that, Hayner's already won the argument. Fuck.


	85. She, k

**085. She.**

"She said that I said that he said that she said that he said that you said you love me," Seifer said, complete with lisp and completely flamboyant hand gestures and loose wrists. He drew out the last three words in an almost sing-song manner. The other six, being the Usual Gang with Fuu and Rai, just stared at him as he fluttered his eyelashes at Hayner. Said dirty blond stared back in horror.

"Never do that again," Roxas groaned, before covering his face with his hands.

"Seriously, I think I'm about to lose my lunch," Pence agreed. Seifer just laughed.

"Well, you wanted me to act 'gay'," he smirked, and instantly the others agreed unanimously that stereotypes were never again to be mentioned in front of Seifer.


	86. Choices, k

**086. Choices.**

"C'mon, we're going," Seifer said, grabbing onto his boyfriend's wrist and tugging his not-so-gently. Hayner scowled, pulling his hand away.

"Do I get a choice in this?" Seifer just laughed, turning around to smirk at the smaller.

"No." Another smirk, much bigger this time, and Seifer took a threatening step towards him, "Now, unless you want to be picked up and thrown over my should, I suggest you move." Hayner scowled deeper, but followed regardless.


	87. Life, k

**087. Life.**

Life was a simple thing - a fleeting thing. One thing could make it, but hundreds upon hundreds of things could take it away. Old age, disease, drowning, starvation, dehydration... a stray bullet.

When Seifer was told, he was too shocked to even cry.


	88. School, k plus

**088. School.**

****"I hate school," I mutter, slumping down into my seat moodily, though I have to ignore the pain from the bruise on my leg hitting the table brings. I glare angrily at the door, watching as other students bustle around, either going to their own houses or their friends. I glare harder when I remember that no-one would be waiting up today, Olette punishing me for getting into another fight by dragging Pence off the a study session, and Roxas at home with the 'flu.

"Somebody's a happy bunny today," an infuriating voice taunts, and I re-focus my eyes to see my supposed enemy smirking that stupid smug smirk at me. My anger lessens slightly as I see that my punch to his cheek had already begun to bruise.

"Fuck you," I spit, but my heart isn't in it and I just drop my head to the desk, not interested in arguing any further. In fact, I didn't want to fight in the first place, though with Seifer I tend to do crazy, rash things (and feel crazy, rash things, but that's something I'd rather not admit to). There was a scrape of chair legs on the floor and I resigned myself to an hour stuck in a room with my insufferable... _crush_.

I pray silently to whoever was listening that he didn't start another fight.


	89. Work, k

**089. Work.**

It was the usual day at the gym to work out... expect not. Not that I knew it was different until too late.

Roxas was beside me as I lifted the 8 kilo dumbbells, looking bored out of his skull.

"Why don't you work out?" I ask him, snapping him out of whatever thoughts he was having, "It'd probably be a lot more interesting then watching me." My blond bestfriend only shrugged.

"I'm happy with the way I look, and, this way, I can still brag about going to the gym everyday without lying," he smirks, and I laugh a little, standing up instead of sitting down on the bunch. I swell with pride when I see I have finally become taller than him, though I wouldn't say anything in case he decided to kill me.

"I-" I begin to reply, something about calling him a weak sissy, when my attention is pulled away to the man who walked through the door.

Tousled blond hair, though I could see that there was some still slicked back, meaning the hairstyle was probably due to him running his hands through it or some sort of hat, along with ice blue eyes. He wasn't shirtless, like a lot of people, but the wifebeater he wore hid absolutely _no_ muscle definition. He was like a walking Greek God. I feel my jaw slack.

"Ow!" Roxas howls in pain, and I snap my head towards him, only to see that my left hand had loosened along with my jaw and had dropped the dumbbell. Right onto Roxas' foot. A stupidly terrifying glare is sent my way and I suddenly fear for my life, pushing the God to the back of my mind while I try to escape the wrath of my livid friend.


	90. Home, k plus

**090. Home.**

"If home is where the heart is, then you're a fucking snail! With my house!"

"...you're such a lamer, it's almost painful."


	91. Birthday, t

**091. Birthday.**

I trudge home after a shit day at work, all of the happier, much more cheerful workers that usually left me alone swarming me with well wishes and their attempts at being helpful. Their continuous talking only served to give me a headache, and they more often got in the way than helped. I just want to go home, get a present from Hayner, Rai and Fuu, have dinner and sleep. I am so Goddamn tired!

Damn, why were birthdays so much more fun when you were a little kid?

Sighing, I slide off my beanie and run my fingers through my slightly greasy hair, resigning myself to a shower sometime tonight, as well. I slip the key into the lock, opening the door so it would hit the door. I know how much Hayner hated that, and I wasn't getting yelled at on my birthday. I walk through the door, flip the light switch - and then have minor cardiac arrest.

"**SURPRISE**!" Comes the huge shout from the eight people crammed into the tiny hallway, the only person not having problem with the size being Vivi, the tiny guy still not having grown. I smirk at the crowd, pushing my tiredness to the back of my mind.

"You guys are lucky I'm such a heartless bastard," I grin, watching as they all begin to look confused, "Otherwise, I'd be dead."


	92. Christmas, k

**092. Christmas.**

"Ugh, I hate this time of year," Seifer groaned, bundled up in a large, _sleeved_ coat and scarf in the Sandlot, waiting impatiently for Fuu and Rai to arrive. There was nothing good about this time of year, what with all the cold and the frost, in Seifer's opinion. Nothing good at all. He pulled his beanie further down, catching moment out of the corner of his eye. The Usual Gang. _I'm too cold to even bother_, the blond decided, huffily crossing his arms.

Still, as he saw Hayner, stupid Chickenwuss, without decent covering, shivering and chattering and with red cheeks and nose, he thought it wasn't all that bad when he got to see Hayner looking cute.

And then he sneezed loudly, capturing the attention of the four walking, and deciding that even a cute Hayner wasn't worth all this cold.


	93. Thanksgiving, t

**093. Thanksgiving.**

When Olette asked everyone what they were giving thanks for this year, I didn't have to think very hard. I was going to be thankful for my friends and family, and... I was going to be thankful for the fact that Seifer had been leaving me alone lately.

"Yo, Chickenwuss!"

Fuck. Spoke too soon.


	94. Independence, k plus

**094. Independence.**

To celebrate their independence from their parents, they went out. And got drunk. Off their faces.

Waking up in their own bed, in their own house, however, was a bonus.


	95. New Year, k

**095. New Year.**

"C'mon, c'mon, we need to get you moving!" Hayner moaned, pushing his boyfriend about their apartment. Seifer scowled, only to deepen it when he heard Olette's giggles in the background.

"Well, it would help if I knew what I was doing," the taller retorted, crossing his arms and halting. Hayner walked straight into his back, growling.

"You're first-footing, you idiot!" The dirty blond said, as if that explained everything and he was ridiculously stupid for not knowing, "Since Rai isn't here, you're the next best thing we have." He tried to push him again, but since Seifer wasn't moving, he only huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"First-whating, exactly?" He called through the door, moving to sit on the back of the couch. Some New Year's this had turned out to be. Rai was sick, Fuu was taking care of them and Vivi was celebrating it with his family, meaning that he was stuck here with his boyfriend's friends and no escape. Then, said boyfriend said that they weren't allowed any drinks until midnight and now he was getting bossed about. Perfect.

"First-footing," Hayner replied as he came back in the room, passing Seifer a grocery bag. The blond caught it, still ignoring the chattering behind him and the inconsistent giggles, sneering at the smaller blond.

"What is 'first-footing'?" He asked, glancing inside the bag. He then became incredibly confused, "And why have you handed me a bag with shortbread, whiskey and coal in it? Why do we even have coal?" Hayner rubbed his nose in annoyance.

"First-footing is where the tallest person in the household, usually with dark hair, goes outside before New Years and comes inside after New Years. It brings good luck. The shortbread and whiskey represent the luck to be able to afford food and drink, and the coal represents warmth, although recently it means wealth. And we have coal because I bought it.

"Happy now?" The younger explained, and began pushing his lover towards the door again, "Now move! It'll be midnight in a minute!" This time, however, Seifer only grumbled whilst walking, now really struggling to ignore the giggles.

Hayner opened the door and ushered him outside onto the walkway to the apartment doors, which happened to be outside.

"It's cold," Seifer pointed out, his breath curling in front of his face as he spoke, "I demand payment for this." Hayner smirked, moving to shut the door.

"Knock on the door after all the clock's chimes have finished," he lectured, glancing at said clock to check the time, before adding, "And you can eat all the shortbread as your payment." Then he slammed the door, walking back into the front room.

"That's not what I meant!" Seifer shouted through the door, then sighed, threading his hand through his hair and looking down to the grocery bag. "Damn, the things I do."


	96. Calendar, t

Dedicated to **Ninny-na**.

[][][][][]

**096. Calendar.**

"Hayner, was it your calendar on December? It's June." A small silence.

"I invite you into my room, my _room_, and all you notice if the fact my calendar, my fucking _calendar_, is on the wrong goddamn month?" A pause. "You're a moron, you know that?"


	97. Duct Tape, k plus

Dedicated to **kaossparrow**.

[][][][][]

**097. Duct Tape.  
**

It was an ordinary day at school, lunch time. The four of us sat round the small lunch table, Roxas and Hayner already in some sort of argument even though we had only been sat there for ten minutes, max. Pence joined in on occasion, not choosing sides but pointing out flaws in their arguments. I was content to simply eat my sandwiches and watch. That was, of course, until a familiar blond bully that _just happened_ to be sitting nearby (seriously, who did he think he was fooling with his act?) commented just loud enough for our table to hear.

"I'd like to duct tape that fat mouth shut." It was obvious who he was talking about, considering he only really bothered with one of our group, and the three males all opened their mouths to defend their friend (or themselves, as the case may be). I, however, had had enough of Seifer's stupid act, and decided to beat them to it.

"Oh, but I'd like to bet that's not the only thing you'd like to do with 'that fat mouth'," I smiled at him as sweetly as possible, watching as the blush instantly covered his face. Hayner, who had been drinking at the time, spat it all out, choking and turning the same colour as Seifer. Pence and Roxas only stared at me with horrified expressions, and I saw Rai frantically looking between his 'leader' and Hayner. I smiled again, and Hayner stopped choking long enough to look at me, his face still bright red.

"Olette!"


	98. Separated, k plus

Dedicated to **Wings. of .Velvet**.

[][][][][]

**098. Separated.  
**

Once again, Seifer and Hayner were fighting, though thankfully this time it was in the Sandlot, so they weren't able to get excluded for fighting in the school. Again. Still, the three remaining of the Usual Gang watched them fight, with Struggle bats.

"D'you reckon they're twins?" Olette mentioned, randomly, causing her two male companions to turn to her. The slight stall in Hayner's movements showed that the fighting duo could hear them, too.

"Separated at birth, you mean?" Pence questioned, and Roxas looked between them both as if they'd gone mad.

"Yeah," Olette agreed, looking between the two blonds as if looking for proof, "I mean, they've both got the exact same personalities, just Hayner's smaller and a little less arrogant-"

"A little?" Hayner shouted, looking at them and narrowly dodging a struggle bat to the head.

"-And not all twins look the same." Olette finished, as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. Pence nodded, looking at the now slowing down duo with the same look. Roxas followed their gazes, putting on a contemplative face.

"That would be weird," Roxas finally commented, screwing his face up at the mental image of his worst enemy being his bestfriend's twin.

"That would be cool!" Olette argued, before adding, "At least that way they'd get along!"

_That'd be **gross**_, Hayner thought, completely stopped with fighting as he stared up at Seifer, _Especially because he's my closeted **boyfriend**!_ Seifer seemed to be having the same trail of thoughts as he turned vaguely green, turning away. Hayner gagged.

Fuu, who had been sitting not far away from the Usual Gang with Rai, laughed.


	99. Myth, k

Dedicated to **FinalFallenFantasy**.

[][][][][]

**099. Myth.  
**

Hayner was good with myths. Despite his empty-headed manner, he had grown interested in them, especially the Greek ones, though this was likely because of his parents, who used to talk about them amongst themselves. There weren't many books about them in the house, but that was fine - the wonders of the Internet solved that problem easily.

His favourite myths were of Adonis (although, nowadays, he avoided the myth of the God more handsome than anyone had ever seen, the tale a _little_ too familiar) and of Eros, though not so much the tale of Eros and Psyche. Seemed too much like a 'And they all lived happily ever after' story for his tastes.

What he was particularly fascinated with was the idea that Eros had two sets of arrows, not just the golden-headed ones which allowed someone to fall in love, but the leaden-headed ones which forced two people to hate each other.

A small, almost delirious smile came over the dirty blond's face as he looked out onto the field where a certain blond haired 'nemesis' was currently doing PE, and he thought if it were possible to have been struck by one, then the other. The leaded, then the golden.

Hatred, then love.


	100. Love, k

Dedicated to **YOU**!

Yes, people, it's the end. It's been a wild ride. I've had _303_ reviews, _27,175_ views, _353_ veiwers, _45_ alerters and _42_ favouriters... and I've even had someone stick this in a Community! I've had my highs, lows, update frenzies and months without updating. I just want you guys to know that I love you all, and there's no way I would've made it all the way through without your encouragement, silent or not. Thanks guys. This final drabble if dedicated to all of you guys!

[][][][][]

**100. Love**

People liked to think that they knew what Hayner and Seifer's relationship was all about. They liked to think that when they were toddlers, fighting in the sandpit - _"Oh, just a little squabble. They'll be right as rain tomorrow."_

They did that through secondary, High School, - _"They hate each other, those guys,"_ - and college, - _"They're not really friends, just waiting for the right moment to strike,"_ - and University - _"Dude, they're just acting queer to freak us out."_.

They even did it when they had their own house - _"Freaks, a sadist and a masochist, that's disgusting."_

But what no-one, aside from six other members of society and their own parents, seemed to realise is that they didn't care what they thought; they were wrong.

They might've hated each other when they were little, their anger subsiding when they were in High school and only striking up a tentative friendship in college, but when they got to University (or, rather, Hayner got to University, Seifer having gone for an apprenticeship), they realised something else. They had been wrong, too.

~.x.~

They were out walking. It was a cold October's day, but Hayner had wanted to go out for fresh air, and Seifer didn't have any extra work, so he obliged his lover this.

He obliged his _husband_ this.

There random walk had led them down the path passed their old High School, back in the days where they had still fought like cat and dog.

"Do you remember back then?" Hayner asked, leaning his head against Seifer's arm as his hand fidgeted with the elder blond's grip, both hands firmly tucked inside Seifer's coat pocket. (He had discarded his old coat a long time ago, preferring to get something useful, like something with _sleeves_.)

"Yeah," Seifer answered, squeezing the hand in his grasp as he looked at the fence he used to scale to skip school. An old smirk came onto his face. Hayner only laughed breathily.

"Can you imagine what would happen if someone told us, back then, that we would end up like this now?" He chuckled a bit more as he spoke, and Seifer's old smirk slowly morphed into his new one - something softer to those who knew him, yet just as harsh to those who didn't.

"I would have beaten them until they started making sense," Seifer chuckled, too, as he realised the stupidity of his past self. To think, he might have never ended up with this feeling of happiness... it didn't bear thinking about.

"I love you," Hayner sighed out, almost dreamily as he kept his gaze on his old school. Seifer's smirk all but dropped from it's place, only to be replaced by a soft smile.

"I love you, too," he responded, laying a feather light kiss on his husband's temple. They were happy and in love, and they couldn't care less of what other people thought.

It was simply enough to be with one another.

[][][][][]

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."


End file.
